


Afterlife

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [13]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia is finally reunited with her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Lucretia/Gaia - afterlife

Lucretia slowly walked through the halls of her home, running her fingers along the walls. It looked as it did when Quintus was still alive. She made her way to the balcony that looked over the training grounds. She stopped, her heart skipping a beat when she saw a familiar red wig. 

Slowly, the figure turned around and Lucretia wanted to cry. It had been years since she last seen them. “Gaia!” She yelled out, rushing towards the other woman and embracing her tightly, letting the tears fall. After a moment she looked up at the other woman. “How is this possible?”

“I waited for you,” Gaia replied, fingers running through Lucretia’s loose hair. Her lips pressed against Lucretia’s in a gentle kiss. “I have missed you.”

“And I have missed you,” Lucretia said, holding Gaia closer, still unable to believe that she was once again reunited with the woman she loved so dearly.


End file.
